The Bluff
by Farringtongirl
Summary: How well can Starbuck bluff? Lee is going to test her limits, set after the events in ‘PDA’s are a Good Thing’. Final installment in series.


**AN:** Special thanks to reviews in this series of fics, including...Cbprice25, Melpomene, Liliumscribe, indiepunk, Violent Water, Angry Pengiun, CKOJLF, Nytel, Adafrog, Darlian, Amdlstar, Mystique1515, Trickster's-Lulaby, CCl4, and Jordayna.

I've been requested to post this series as a single series with several chapters, if that is something you would like to see, please let me know by reviewing and commenting. This is the final story in this series, so I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read the previous stories, I recommend going to my listing and reading them first, or this story won't make much sense. The stories that tie to this series are, in order: It's the Thought that Counts, (When the Music Dies), The Concert, PDA's are a Good Thing, and finally The Bluff. Thanks for all your patience and for reading.

Title: Bluff

Author: Farringtongirl78

Date: 9/9/05

Rating – M

Archiving – Apollo/Starbuck FanFic

Warnings – Smut/Humor/Romance

Spoilers – Season One

Pairings – Lee/Kara

Disclaimer – Don't own the characters or universe, just playing with them, will return them unharmed and without making a profit.

Summary – Lee is out for revenge, set after the events in 'PDA's are a Good Thing'

Lee Adama is angry! No. Angry is too mild a word for what he's feeling at this precise moment…livid? No, still not conveying the appropriate amount of hostility. Murderous? Ah…that's it…that's the one.

It turns out the heavy footfall he'd heard while Kara's hot mouth was at work, belonged to a couple of marines who were patrolling the causeway. Moments after she had left him to 'finish up on his own,' Lee found himself hiding in a broom closet, rapidly jerking off as quietly as possible to avoid detection. A small part of him wonders if Starbuck heard them coming, and that's what motivated her to cut and run. Kara said that the thrill of getting caught was a huge turn on, but actually getting caught…well that's entirely different. A small grin hitches at the corner of Lee's mouth, 'Who am I kidding' he thinks; she did it because she wanted to make him suffer for playing keep-away with her panties and for her own damn amusement.

Just because Lee can see the humor in this, doesn't mean she's getting away with it…hell no! If Kara wants to pull a Starbuck, then she'd better be prepared for the wrath of a god. As of this moment…Apollo is on the hunt.

"Come on Starbuck, you can't show up at the Triad table dressed like that without an explanation" Hotdog whines.

"What's the matter Hotdog?" Kara taunts, leaning forward exposing a bit of cleavage to the table, "Are you having trouble staying focused?"

At first, only Dee gives a slight giggle, but when Hotdog shakes his head, obviously trying to unfog his brain, the whole table erupts in laughter.

"Frak you all!" Hotdog replies, hotly. His cheeks are flushing with embarrassment and Kara takes pity on him, "Everyone raise your glass to Hotdog, the only one brave enough to ask the question none of the rest of you dared." She tips her glass towards Hotdog and downs her shot; the rest of the table follows suit.

"Well after what happened to Lt. Birch, I can understand their hesitance." Kara suppresses a shiver at the sound of his voice and smiles brightly as she takes in the sight of Lee leaning against the hatch frame. "But you still didn't answer his question Lieutenant."

Kara is acutely aware of the five pairs of eyes at the Triad table who are watching this exchange intently as she answers, "I'm trying to teach the crew about the dangers of distraction. Better they learn about it here in a controlled environment, than out in the field."

Lee rolls his eyes and the triad table descends into another fit of laughter.

Kara uses this lull to appraise her current situation. Contrary to what she expected, Lee doesn't seem at all angry. Instead his manner is decidedly cool and casual, but the way he is looking at her causes the small hairs at the nape of her neck to stand on edge. She recognizes that look now, eyes that hold pure determination mingled with a sexy grin of promise…she's being hunted. The heat of being trapped in his gaze dries her mouth, but the welcoming shouts of the rest of the table grant her a short reprieve.

"Hey Captain, you up for a game?" Kat asks.

"Yeah, someone's got to break Starbucks winning streak" Gaeta adds with the tiniest hint of envy.

"You can have my seat sir, I've got an early shift tomorrow" Racetrack offers, vacating the seat on Kara's left.

"Thanks, Racetrack. Have a good night." Lee adds as she passes him to exit.

The way that Racetrack smiles at Lee, makes Kara's blood seethe. But the smug grin he throws her way when he looks back toward the table, nearly motivates her want to walk over and deck him. He is hers, damn it! But that doesn't mean he can get cocky on her.

Kara shuffles the deck expertly to quell her anger, but her gaze drifts to watch the muscles in Lee's arms flex as he pushes himself from the hatchway. She can't help but notice the powerful grace in his body as he stalks towards the table. Maybe it's just her imagination, but his every move tonight emits a predatory air. No one else seems aware of it. But then again, perhaps that's because they're not the prey. Her body is tingling with anticipation as he slowly sinks into the chair beside her.

"Feeling lucky tonight?" Kat asks.

"Can't see how my luck could get worse, after what happened to me this afternoon" Lee replies casually.

Kara's anticipation has progressed to outright fear. 'What the hell is he playing at!' she thinks, instead she says, "Ante up."

As cubits hit the table, Hotdog asks, "What happened?"

Lee grimaces, "Well I don't want to get into the specifics…let's just say I was very disappointed in the performance of one of my pilots today and leave it at that." Lee can see the veins throbbing in Starbucks' neck as she grits her teeth trying to restrain herself. Phase One – Piss off Kara…check.

"The bet is to you Lieutenant," Dee's soft voice interrupts.

Kara takes a quick look at her cards and bets a sizeable sum without saying a word. Normally she's the chatty type when playing Triad, but she's too frightened of what might come out of her mouth if she opens it right now. The things she wants to say to Lee for that backhanded comment are likely to cause the innocent nuggets and crew to go deaf from the volume, if not the profanity.

Apart from Lee, Hotdog is the only one to call her bet. The normal chatter and griping has returned and Kara feels herself begin to relax. Since she can't scream at Lee, she'll do the next best thing…she'll embarrass him. "Did you guys know that during his academy days, your CAG was thrown into the brig for indecent exposure?"

The table falls absolutely still. Kara smirks at the shocked faces looking quickly between her and Apollo. Her glee diminishes a bit when she notices that there's a sly smile on Lee's face. Frak it, the bastard almost looks pleased at this turn of events.

Hotdog cracks first, "No frakking way?"

"True" Lee concedes, taking two new cards. "In my third year of flight school I was caught in a most compromising position with a first year cadet. I honestly didn't think anyone would be able to see us from down there" Lee admits with a reminiscent smile.

"Down there?" Kat prompts.

"They were on top of a viper" Kara supplies, "and the Sergeant at Arms happened to use the hanger bay catwalk as a shortcut." Despite herself, Kara can't help but smile when she reflects on the cherished memory of walking into the brig the next morning to bail Lee out of hack.

"How did you manage to stay on top?" Lt. Gaeta asks, with such genuine curiosity that everyone breaks out into hysterical laughter.

"It's just one of those things they teach viper pilots in flight school." Lee replies his eyes dancing with amusement.

"I didn't see that on the course syllabus. Hey Starbuck, when do we get to that lesson?" Hotdog asks waggling his brows, while folding his hand.

Kara shakes her head, "Sorry Hotdog, we had to drop it from the program for budget reasons. There aren't enough cubits left in the fleet to persuade the ladies of Galactica to sleep with you."

Kat laughs so hard she snorts ambrosia up her nose, spurring a coughing fit that has Dee simultaneously patting her back and snickering.

"How did we get on this topic anyway?" Kara wonders aloud.

"Starbuck, you and your big mouth initiated this discussion while attempting to humiliate me, remember?" Lee replies, gently nudging her with his shoulder.

"Well obviously it didn't work, so I'll just have to try again" she proclaims brightly. "And incidentally I do not have a big mouth."

"Oh, please Starbuck, you're the biggest trash talker I've ever met...especially when cards are involved."

"Really?"

Lee raises his hands and looks for affirmation from the rest of the table.

Kara follows his gesture to see that everyone is avoiding her gaze and trying desperately not to laugh at her displeasure. "I'm not the only one guilty of trying to smooth talk the table, Lee. Just the other day you were telling my nuggets about my arrest on Picon."

"Which one?" Lee asks. Kara's eyes narrow at him…okay maybe he over-did step one. Time to move on to phase two.

Lee shakes his head, "Alright Kara, how about this…it's just you and me…heads up…loser must remain silent for the next 20 minutes. For every sentence they let slip during that time, they will have to answer a corresponding number of questions from the table. Deal?"

There's a twisting sensation in Kara's gut warning her not to take this bet, but Lee's smile is infuriating and Starbuck has a reputation to uphold. "Call."

Lee turns over his cards, "Four on a run."

"Frak!" Kara hisses dropping her 3 on a run into view.

"That's one." Lee laughs at the perplexed look on Kara's face and explains "that's one sentence and one question from the crowd. The next 19 minutes are going to be mighty interesting."

Kara's response is to reiterate her earlier sentiment through sign language. She then sets her jaw firmly in place, tosses in her ante, and resolutely stares straight ahead. Kat and Hotdog are making faces at her from the other side of the table; she'll deal with them later. Dee and Gaeta are trying to bait her into talking by commenting how the marines took down the pilots in the last pyramid game on Galactica before the war began. Amateurs, she thinks. And it's at that precise moment when she feels the warmth of Lee's hand gently caress her knee.

Beginning phase three. From the periphery of his vision, Lee can see Kara's eyes widen in shock and he feels her body tremble at his warm touch. He begins talking to the nuggets about flight maneuvers while idly sliding his fingers up her thigh.

Kara's astonishment is so complete it doesn't even occur to her to oppose his advance. Giving Lee head in an empty corridor is one thing, but fingering her at the Triad table, with four co-workers sitting close by, is just frakking insane. All thoughts of resistance or reason disappear completely, when his fingertips begin to draw lazy circles against her inner thigh. Lee's hand is so lithe and warm against her sensitive flesh, that she finds herself spreading her legs wider to allow better access.

The edge of Lee's lips hitch into a repressed grin when he feels the muscles in her legs flex, then separate. Honestly, he expected her to put up more of a fight, but apparently their little encounter in the causeway got her riled as well. He wonders if she ever got around to putting that thong back on.

Dee looks to her left, "Starbuck? Ten to you?"

Kara tosses in her money without even glancing at her cards. There's a burning flush rising into her skin and she barely suppresses a moan when Lee's fingers tickle the soft hairs surrounding her heat. She bites her lower lip and the slight sting of pain centers her in the present, where everyone is looking at her with a hint of concern. Except Lee…the bastard actually looks smug.

Definitely no panties, Lee confirms. With amusement written across his face he asks, "Starbuck, is staying silent really so difficult that you need to bite your mouth to keep it shut?"

Kara sends a glare around the table, silencing any laughter and finally falling on Lee. She smiles sweetly and clenches her thighs together, trapping his hand. 'Take that Capt. Tight Ass.' But the victory is fleeting. By leaving Lee's hand no retreat, he simply presses forward towards his goal, creating sinful friction in his quest.

Damn, her legs were strong. And their bizarre behavior is starting to draw attention, "I'll raise to 25" he adds.

Kara is fighting every urge to jump Lee right now. Her first objective is the frak him senseless, her second to murder him in his post-coital sleep for putting her through this. He parts her folds and gently begins to stroke her with uncanny precision. He teases her, wetting his finger around her opening, before sliding up to create feather-light circles around the swollen nub of her clit. Kara's toes are curling and she's gone deaf from the sound of her pulse pounding in her ears. Faintly she can hear the rest of the table continuing with the game, oblivious to the fact their CAG is getting off the Lead Pilot, right under their noses. Noses…scent…gods…how the hell can they not smell the scent of sex permeating off her right now? She can almost taste it in the air around them. 'Okay focus Starbuck, the bet is to you…just Lee & Kat left in. Take a look at the cards…not bad…oh…oh...good…very good…frak…gods.' She's about to fall over the edge, cards poised at her mouth to obscure her heavy breathing, when Lee's fingers stop.

He has her attention now. Although he's desperate to feel her come against him, Lee wants to make this last, wants to make her pay for that little stunt in the hallway. "Well Starbuck are you in?" he emphasizes sliding one finger deep inside her "Or out?" he asks withdrawing his index finger, his thumb rubbing her clit again.

The words tumble from her lips before she can stop them, "Both…uh…I mean" she looks around with a self-deprecating smile and takes a deep breath to regain her demeanor, "In."

"In it is." Lee smiles pushing deep into her moist flesh, feeling her shudder and gently rock into his hand. "By the way, we'll count that blurb as one sentence. You're up to two, Starbuck, with about 9 minutes to go."

"I think we should start considering questions now?" Hotdog suggests. "I for one would like to know how Starbuck got her call sign."

Despite the mind-numbing bliss that Lee's gifted hand is creating, Kara's head shoots up at this suggestion.

"No!" Lee refuses sternly, "Telling someone about the origin of your call sign is a very personal thing, it's not something to be shared on a bet. Sorry guys, but I'll actually pull rank on that one."

"Fine" Hotdog pouts, "How many you want Kat?"

"I'll take two."

"Starbuck, how many?"

Kara looks at her cards again, considering.

"Come on Kara, we're not plotting a jump here…how many do you want? One? Two?" at this Lee thrust a second finger into her core, "Three?" he finishes with a wicked grin.

Kara is certain she will blow their cover if Lee adds a third finger, until she feels the gentle pressure of his thumb return to that swollen apex of nerves. She is lost, in the total agony of want. Her hand only needs 2 new cards, but Kara raises her fingers to indicate 3, more so to Lee than Hotdog.

Lee takes one card and can't help but notice the slight whimper that escapes from Kara's throat. He's growing harder with each passing moment, his cock bulging with the anticipation of replacing his hand inside her.

"I'll check" Kat offers.

"Hey, I've got one," Hotdog chimes in excitedly, "I'd like to know if the Almighty Starbuck has worn her birthday gift from the nuggets."

"Perfect" Kat seconds.

Kara loosens her iron grip on the table's edge to indicate a check as well. 'How much longer can he keep this up?' she thinks, clutching the cool metal again as the spring within her winds another notch.

As if reading her mind Lee announces, "You'll get your answers soon enough guys, just one more minute, Starbuck. Oh, and I'm in for thirty."

Kat promptly folds, adding "I think we're obligated to ask at least one sex question."

"How many? Who was the best?" Gaeta offers.

Hotdog grins, "How about most unusual place?"

"Kara, thirty to you. Call, raise, or fold?" Lee leans in close to her ear so that only Kara can hear him, "I don't give damn as long as you come for me. I want to feel you shatter…right here, right now, in front of all these people…but just for me."

The combination of his words and the predatory growl to his voice, pitches her over the edge. Her orgasm is so blinding and intense that Kara looses all control, bucking and spasming against his hand, before throwing her head down to the table exclaiming with a breathless cry, "AH…FRAK ME!" Stony silence encompasses the room following her outburst and Kara is vaguely aware of the significance of that detail. 'Oh shit.'

Lee extracts his hand from her lap and brings his head closer to hers which is resolutely buried in her arms on the Triad table. He clears his throat and asks loudly, "Starbuck…I'm not sure how to interpret that? Was that 'Frak me' a fold or a raise?"

The tension melts away as the whole table erupts in boisterous laughter. Kara is equal parts grateful and annoyed. She presses herself back up in her seat, "I'm sorry, did I say frak me? What I meant was frak you! I'll see your 30 and raise you another 100."

Lee shakes his head, folds his hand, and grins broadly, "Take it. I'd rather get straight to the questions anyway" he adds with a wink.

"Including that last one, you owe us 3 Starbuck" Gaeta reminds.

"Actually, it's just two" Lee corrects. "She was outside the time limit on that last one…though barely."

"Okay, I heard the one about my birthday present…are you sure you want to waste a question on that?" Kara smiles innocently.

"Frak yeah" Hotdog replies and the rest of the table nods in agreement.

"As a matter of fact, I'm wearing them now. I washed them out 10 times just in case my nuggets lied about them never being worn. Next question…and better make it good because it's your last."

Dee holds her hand up, "I think I've got it. What is the most public setting in which you've engaged in a sexual activity?"

Hotdog is impressed with innocent little Dee's very naughty question, "Nice one!"

Lee looks at Kara, "Has to be Zach at that concert on Picon? There were about 1200 witnesses."

Kara scoffs, "It was only kissing and some heavy petting…I assume this group is asking for something more adult in content." There's a general murmur of ascent in the group, so Kara proceeds, "In that case, the answer is…here."

Lee can hear each of the questions…What? Who? When?…but they are fired in such rapid succession that he has no idea who asked what.

Kara just smiles serenely, "Bet you wish you'd asked that one first, huh? Too bad. And now if you'll excuse me ladies and gentlemen, I'm due for some rack time. It's been a pleasure" she throws Lee a quick wink and then she's gone.

It would be too obvious if Lee left the table right after Starbuck; his state of physical arousal would give them away if her climactic display didn't already. So Lee stays to play the next three hands, then yawns and stands, stretching out his taunt muscles. "I've got an early meeting with the President tomorrow. G'Night guys."

He's gone only five minutes before Gaeta looks up at the remaining players asking, "Does anyone here have any doubts as to Starbuck's what, who, and when?"

Smiles and chuckles break out at all corners of the table and Hotdog adds knowingly, "I told you that lingerie was a good birthday gift."

Lee makes his way to officers' quarters and cautiously pulls the hatch open. He's surprised to find Kara curled up in her rack, snoring lightly, with contentment clear in her features. He leans down and places a gentle but firm kiss on her parted lips and feels a swoop of happiness when she moans his name.

Kara's eyes flutter open and she smiles sleepily, "I was having a nice dream, where the very by-the-book CAG was ravishing me in front of half of Galactica."

"You know, as much as I enjoyed all our public activities today," Lee brushes a stray hair from her cheek, "I'd really love to have you all to myself."

"Let me check my calendar…tonight? Tomorrow? Everyday until we both collapse?" Kara teases.

Lee's voice is intoned with the deepest sincerity and there's no teasing, only love in his eyes when he tells her, "Always, Kara. Always."

Their lips meet in the sweetest of kisses; silently sealing their pact…they belong to each other.


End file.
